Seven Letters
by LaurenRiverSister
Summary: "Come on, Levesque," the man hissed. "You can't keep Death waiting for too long." Hazel sighed, and shifted her gaze to the desk beside her, fixing her eyes on a black pen and the sheets of paper behind it. "Let me do something first, Thanatos..." / I do not own cover image.
1. Pilot

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ **,** _Heroes of Olympus_ **, or the cover image. The books are written by Rick Riordan (duh) and the image belongs to the artist.**

" _There is no fairness in Death. If you free me, I will do my duty."_ \- Thanatos, _Son of Neptune_

* * *

The new, shadowed moon was at its peak in the sky, although no one could truly tell. The night was pitch black over the city and no stars could be seen. A deadly silence had fallen as each resident lye asleep in their beds. At least until a mighty wind blew and entered a small window in an apartment building.

As the wind ceased, a lean dark-skinned man wearing a sleeveless black tunic belted around the waist appeared, spreading out his blue, black, and purple wings. His face was stern as he stepped closer to the right of the full-sized bed. A brunette was laying on her side, her eyes closed as her breaths came in and out slowly. The man reached out a hand and tapped her shoulder.

The woman's eyelids lifted slowly, and she let out a small yelp as she saw the winged man. "Wha - how - why, Death?" she stammered as she sat up.

"Your father has called me to take you back to the Underworld, Hazel Levesque," the dark-skinned man stated simply. "I do not know why he has, but it is your time now."

Hazel blinked in surprise, and glanced at the muscular male behind her who was snoring lightly. "But... I... I want to at least say goodbye." She moved her hand and placed it on the Chinese man's arm.

Death folded his wings, sighing heavily. "I've said this so many times, and you've heard me say this too: _There is no fairness in Death_. It comes when it comes and is truly inevitable." He walked toward to the window where he had entered and watched with his honey-gold eyes as she kissed the forehead of her lover. She pulled the blanket off of her as she stood up in her light blue pajamas.

"Come on, Levesque," the man hissed. "You can't keep Death waiting for too long."

Hazel sighed, and shifted her gaze to the desk beside her, fixing her eyes on a black pen and the sheets of paper behind it. "Let me do something first, Thanatos," she murmured as she picked up the pen and pulled a paper, beginning to write. Letters and words flew onto the papers quickly, although she took some seconds to think what to say next. She used up seven sheets, folded each one and wrote who it was addressed to.

Thanatos began to tap his foot impatiently until she whispered, " _Now_ I can go with you." She walked toward the man, wiping a tear from her eye. Another gust of wind blew, and the two were gone.

* * *

Frank blinked his eyes open as sunlight streamed in through an open window in the apartment. "Was the window open when we fell asleep?" he asked, turning to his side to realize no one was there.

"I guess you're already awake, Hazel," he murmured as he slowly got out of bed and walked outside. He opened the door and an odd silence seemed to fill the air.

"Hazel?" he called out, and turned the knob that opened to an empty restroom. He walked around the apartment, calling out the name of his lover multiple times, more and more panic creeping into his voice each time. _She never leaves without me without notice..._ At that thought, he rushed back to the bedroom and found seven folded papers one on top of the other. _How did I miss that?_ he wondered, but the letters on the top paper read "To Percy, From Hazel".

Frank put that sheet to the side, finding that the next said "To Annabeth, From Hazel". He looked at who each belonged to, and wondered what was going on. _I need to tell the others_ , was the next thought that entered his mind. He found several drachmas, which he had been given from Annabeth and Piper.

A rainbow had already illuminated on the wall as the light bounced off of a small diamond on a counter. He murmured, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering" before tossing the coin.

* * *

After sending an Iris Message to his friends, they all gathered at the apartment with a general idea of what has happened. As they all gathered, Frank spoke up first. "So, I've already said that Hazel has disappeared without a trace and left seven letters: one to Percy, one to Annabeth, one to Reyna, one to Piper, one to Leo, one to Nico, and one to me."

All of the assembled people nodded in agreement, and Frank continued. "I'm going to give each of you your own letter from Hazel, and you can just read it on your own - "

"But I wonder what Hazel would have to say to the rest of you guys," a skinny Hispanic man interrupted. "I get that it should probably be private, but you guys must have the same curiosity."

A blonde woman rolled her eyes. "Leo, these are personal messages from Hazel to the rest of us."

"But I do wonder..." a raven-haired man murmured. "Maybe we can do a vote on whether to read it aloud and hear what she says to the rest of us or just keep it to ourselves?"

Frank blinked, but nodded slowly. "If you want to keep it private, raise your hand."

Three hands rose from the seven gathered - one belonging to the blonde woman, one of a woman with braided hair, and one belonging to a ghostly pale man. Frank nodded and continued, "If you want to hear what the other letters say, raise your hand."

Three other hands rose from the group, and Frank's hand raised slowly as well. "You can keep it private if you wish, but let's start with Percy's letter."

Percy nodded as he unfolded his letter, and opened his mouth to begin.

 **This is the pilot for** _Hazel's Seven Letters_ **. I know that I'm missing out Jason, Will, Calypso, and others, but here are some reasons why. Jason died, I don't think Will is too close to her (I haven't read** _Trials of Apollo_ **yet), and I don't think Calypso and her were close, unless something in the books happened that I don't know about. Anyway, what are your thoughts so far? It was just a random thought that entered my head yesterday and I thought that I should try it. Remember, the review, follow, and favorite buttons love you!**

 **~Lauren**


	2. Percy's Letter

_Hazel felt like she just introduced two nuclear bombs. Now she was waiting to see which one would explode first._

-Son of Neptune

* * *

Percy opened his mouth, his voice the only sound in the living room.

 _Dear Percy,_

 _Remember when we first met, fighting two Gorgons? And then later that day, Juno/Hera decided to test you as well. Your first day at Camp Jupiter was probably one of the most eventful ones that all of the Roman demigods had ever seen, since Mars even decided to pay a visit. Not too soon afterward, we were off on a quest on the "Camp Jupiter Navy"._

The raven-haired man's mouth curved upward at the memories of his first time meeting Hazel and Frank. Hazel's description of those times was fairly accurate as well, although missing out several details. He paused in the reading for a moment to reminisce, and then continued.

 _I want to thank you for helping me against the karpoi and leading us to shelter with Iris_ -

"You met the rainbow goddess?" the Latino man in the room asked curiously. "Does she have rainbow hair?"

Percy tilted his head to the left. "I thought I told you guys about that, or did I?" He turned his head to glance at the blonde beside him, who shook her head 'no'.

"I don't remember hearing about that," she replied, her gray eyes gleaming as she wondered what had happened with Percy's encounter with the messenger goddess. "But please, continue reading the letter, Seaweed Brain." Her pet name for the son of Poseidon was hinted with sarcasm, but Percy shrugged it off and started from the beginning of the last sentence.

 _I want to thank you for helping me against the karpoi and leading us to shelter with Iris. It also means a lot that you listened when I told both of you about my past and that you didn't make fun of me for it, unlike others who may. On our quest, you probably also remember meeting Thanatos, the god of death._

Percy shuddered as he remembered the battle in Alaska rather than meeting Death himself. But he did fear Death just as everyone else, or maybe a little less. Taking a deep breath, he continued reading.

 _Thanatos just visited and is about to take me with him back to the Underworld._

A cold silence rested over the friends, so quiet that you would hear the rhythmic beating of each heart and the breathing of each set of lungs. Frank's eyes had widened as tears started to form. Nico lowered his head and closed his eyes. All of them were surprised, but yet it didn't sound too far fetched.

"Did you feel her die?" Frank asked the half-brother of his lover, his voice soft yet questioning.

The pale-skinned man fiddled with his fingers, but solemnly nodded. Voice cracking, he explained, "I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a buzz in my ears. I glanced out the window, watching the wind blow past the trees and assumed that Death had taken someone. I didn't realize that it was her..." He trailed off as his dark eyes filled with sadness.

The son of Mars could only blink back the drops of water trying to escape his eyes, and glanced at the raven-haired man. Percy hesitantly opened his mouth and began to speak aloud the last sentences on the paper.

 _I wish that we could have gotten to know each other more well over the years, maybe become closer friends. Whatever the reason is for my depart, know that I cherished the time we had spent together._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hazel Levesque_

"Formal," Leo joked dryly, noting that the female demigod had used her first and last name. Nico elbowed the son of Hephaestus hard in the rib, and Leo couldn't help but yelp. "I'm just trying to make the air lighter!"

Nico hissed, "Will you ever figure out when is the right time to joke and when is the right time to be quiet and solemn?"

"Death Boy, chill," the Latino tried to say soothingly while holding both hands up.

However, the son of Hades didn't follow out the order. "Telling me to chill will do quite the opposite, Valdez."

"That was fairly short," the Cherokee woman mused softly, not expecting anyone to reply. Annabeth did slowly nod in slight agreement, but the shock of Hazel's death had wrapped too tightly around her to say anything.

Percy sat down, the letter clutched tightly in his hands as if that were the life of Hazel. Frank wiped a few tears from his eyes and asked, "Who wants to read aloud next?"

Although she voted against sharing, Annabeth stood up and unfolded her letter. "I'd like to."

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed the story so far, even though we have no reviews yet. I'd love to hear your feedback and critique about this. Remember, the review, follow, and favorite buttons love you!**

 **Signing out,**

 **~Lauren**


End file.
